This invention relates generally to a printer utilizing an impact wire dot print head and more particularly to a structure to permit an enhancement in the speed of print wire operation without a notable increase in the movement of inertia.
The typical prior art impact dot print head in a matrix dot printer utilizes a magnetic influencing means relative to a pivotable operating lever which has one end fixed to an end of a print wire and its other end having a plunger operative in conjunction with the magnetic influencing means. Upon actuation of the magnetic influencing means, the lever is pivoted at high speed causing the forward dot print end of the print wire to contact an ink ribbon and paper relative to a platen. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,681.
In order to achieve an increase in driving velocity of the print wire, it is necessary to enlarge the size of the plunger so that the force for rotating the lever is made larger to achieve higher drive velocity. This enlargement of the plunger, however, prevents the attainment of higher velocity operation because the larger plunger will also increase the moment of inertia of the lever.
It is the object of this invention to provide an impact dot print head that achieves higher drive velocity on the print wire due to greater pivotable force applied to the print wire lever without a notable increase in the moment of inertia.